arcus fames ludus
by Maristela Freesia
Summary: She cries for the life she accidentally took. Theme 59 for the THG 100 Theme Challenge.


**arcus fames ludus**

(theme fifty-nine: rainbow)

**albus timor;**

She hears her name and refuses to believe it. She's been called. Reyna Joser has been called to be the District Six tribute. She can feel herself walking up to the stage, but she can't see it or pay attention to it. The only thing in her whole world is terror. She's afraid, she's terrified, the white feeling of fear is blinding her. And Reyna doesn't want to die.

**curalium spes;**

Once Reyna gets to the Capitol and goes through the chariots and the interviews, she ends up on the roof. She always did think best up high. And she stares up at the bright midnight black sky, closes her eyes, and thinks of her family. Reyna will try to win, of course. She'll try for them. And the soft pink hopeful feeling feels soft and sweet, and wonderful.

**rutilus coelum;**

When they get into the arena the first thing that everyone sees is the sky. It's not blue, or soft sunset pink-orange, or inky midnight black. It's a disgusting, unnatural soupy red, with no sun in it. And as Reyna stares up at it, she shivers. There's something seriously, painfully, unnaturally wrong about this.

**aurantiacus saccus;**

And then the gong is sounding and Reyna is off like a bat out of hell. She picks up a neon orange pack as she runs into the futuristic steel hell that awaits. She charges through the towers and spires, hoping that she'll find somewhere with some kind of shelter. Because there will be somebody after her, she knows it. She darts through the still-seriously-painfully-unnaturally-wrong environment and shivers again.

**flavus sol;**

The sun comes up, and it's strange. It's not the normal sweet golden yellow that the sun is. As Reyna stares up at the sun, she shivers and shakes and moans. Because it's bright yellow, an awful lemon yellow that reminds her of the strange ailment that struck her district and took most of her family. And she closes her eyes and wishes to go home.

**viridis gena;**

And then two days later, there's eight other tributes left. Reyna is walking around the spiraling towers and she finds another tribute. He jumps towards her, because she's not too subtle, and she pulls her knife from where she's been using it to pin up her hair. She doesn't know how to use it, but she'll try if it'll save her life. But suddenly she sees that he's stuck on the other end, and she doesn't know how it happens because she didn't move it. He must've forced himself forward. And suddenly she sees his green eyes right before they close, and the cannon sounds. And Reyna can only think one thing: _I'm a killer._

**caeruleus vena;**

As Reyna wanders around about a week later, she still hasn't repaired her fractured mind. It's down to her and four others, and she still feels sick because of what she did. Every time she closes her eyes, there's green ones staring right back at her. And every time she stops to eat, she takes twenty minutes to stare at her wrist. She looks at the pale blue traceries of blood veins in her arm and thinks about him. Reyna thinks about the blood that he won't have anymore and she cries for the life she accidentally took.

**hyacinthos miseria;**

Before long, there's only two of them left. But Reyna refuses to fight. She's not going to go looking for the monstrous boy from District Nine. She doesn't want to die, so she won't go looking for death. And she doesn't want to kill again, so she won't go looking for murder. But when she suddenly hears a cannon in the middle of the day, and then trumpets blare, she curls up into a little ball. What happened to that boy? How had he died without her killing him? Had he starved? Reyna doesn't want him to die. She wants to die instead. Why her? Why did she have to win?

**viola pax;**

Reyna gets back home, back to sweet familiar District Six. But it's not how she remembers it. There's something strangely different. It takes her a while to figure out that it's not home that changed. It's her. Little Reyna Joser, the quiet daughter of the loud butchers' family, isn't herself anymore. She's the girl who killed only by accident, who got lucky enough to have her opponent starve, who's terribly, terribly sad. And she doesn't want to be sad. So she starts buying morphling, as much morphling as she can buy. And she drowns herself in the sweet, peaceful violet haze.

**niger mors;**

So about thirty years later, when she hears her name being called again, Reyna Joser the butcher's daughter, Reyna Joser who only killed accidentally, Reyna Joser that's a well-known morphling addict, Reyna Joser who spends her days painting and painting and painting and painting, she doesn't care. She wants to die, she still really badly wants to die. And when she hears her mission, that she has to save the Mockingjay and her boyfriend, she doesn't care. She still really wants to die, and that's a reason. So the monkeys come, and she can feel them pierce through her lung like she wished the boy with green eyes would've done. And there's that sweet painter boy, the Mockingjay's boyfriend, whispering sweet words that make her final moments beautiful like she should've done for the green-eyed boy. And the dark jet black death comes in and in and in, and finally it's over.

**A/N: Ahh, this was sort of fun. I just had this idea a little while ago and felt like doing it. I thought it was fitting because the morphlings are painters and this is colors. All of the little section titles are Latin. Provide good translations and... I dunno, get a cookie. XD So, this is my starter for my 100 Prompt Challenge. I'm taking it right along with you, so don't worry! You're not alone if you choose to take it. So, disclaimer, I don't own THG, morphling, or Latin. Review, please! Love from Mari!**


End file.
